Changed
by I have beans
Summary: Ghirahim came up with a new plan. Instead of using a tornado, he blends into the sociaty of Skyloft. Will anyone discover his evil plan before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. Yup. Ghirahim's actually smart in this story. :O SHOCKER! I am so mean! **

**Enjoy!**

I didn't do what my instincts told me so, my friend paid the price. She was the best thing that ever happened to our home in the sky. Zelda, golden haired, blue eyed angel, or should I say, Hylia, golden haired and blue eyed.

She wouldn't hurt anyone if her life depended on it, but people were out to hurt her. This is The Legend of Zelda. I name it after her because she is the main character of my story.

She just was too innocent to have to die!

But I'm getting ahead of myself, in order for my story to make sense, I should start from the beginning. It started two days after the Wing Ceremony.

* * *

Zelda and I ran outside through the grass. We were defiantly late for class. We bolted down and around from the academy to town where a new house was built for some new and strange visitor... or something, someone to teach us magic. I personally don't think we need magic, I mean, we have potions, but magic is okay too.

It's been two days since the Wing Ceremony. Zelda offered me her lovely sailcloth and she also went on a ride with me. Soon after, she told me she loved me. I about lost it because I like her too... a lot.

She suddenly turned around and smiled, fixing my shirt and hair like she always does. She brushed the dirt off my shoulders and sighed.

"I can't believe this! Two days, and you've managed to dirty up this old thing!" She laughed and reached into her bag pulling out a rag.

"I'm fin, I think I look okay. Listen, we're already five minutes late, let's go!" I grasp her hand and lead her to the building. We went inside and heard Headmaster Gaepora speaking to the class.

He gave us a warning glare before returning back to his original statement.

"As I was saying, thanks to the tragedy, you all have a new teacher. I figured, since you've learned about nature for the past few years, something different is in order. Professor Owlan has mysteriously died, so I went searching high and low for a new teacher. This man came from a thunderhead far away, and to be honest, he is a really creepy yet nice guy."

"I met him." Zelda whispered to me. "Creepy doesn't explain the way he looks." I chuckled while Zelda and I sat in the back of the room.

"Please welcome, Professor Ghirahim." That name. _Ghirahim, _it just hit me. Then _he_ walked in. His pale white lips, his snow white hair, his strangely pale but almost grey skin, the scary white clothing with diamond cuts. I felt the need to defy him; I have never done this before.

"Are you okay?" Zelda whispers to me.

"Do you feel... weird?" I whisper.

"I feel... strange, scared, maybe even the need to push him out the window..." Zelda and I burst out laughing.

"Zelda? Link?" Gaepora looked at us questionably.

"I... I'm sorry father." Zelda laughed out. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing any further. But the thought of Zelda pushing Professor Ghirahim through the window was just too much for me to handle.

"Well, laughter isn't bizarre to me." Ghirahim chuckled. We suddenly fell silent, his cold eyes staring straight at us. I feel chills run down my spine. He seems to be smiling just at me, only me. A smile that almost says he's going to kill me. I growl and clench my fists. My muscles tense as I stare into his eyes. His eyes are almost like black pearls of pain and torture.

I can't explain it, but I almost see screaming coming from his eyes. I just can't explain anything I feel about him. He starts walking towards me and Zelda. An instinct I have is to put my arm in front of her.

"Link?" Zelda whispers and pushes my arm away.

My thoughts fall apart when Ghirahim speaks.

"And what might your name be?" He asks Zelda.

"I am Zelda." She replies with a blank stare. Her eyes hold an emotion of terror or even hate. I have never seen this before.

"And you are...?" He looks to me. I don't reply. I just stare at him. His hair is situated to cover his left eye, but at this angle, I can see a black diamond underneath his eye. Something bright catches my eye and I see a blue earring on his ear. How did I miss that?

I growl and glare. I don't understand this, I never met him before, and I still see him as a threat.

"Name?" He clarifies. His eyes narrow into slits.

"His name is Link." Zelda whispers.

"He has a voice doesn't he?" Ghirahim raises an eyebrow.

"My name is Link." I reply. My teeth are grit, my knuckles turning white.

"Good." And he continues down the line. A slip of paper slips in front of me.

_What is your problem?_ I sigh and pull out my pencil.

_I don't know. _I reply and pass her the note.

_Well, you were growling at the teacher. Everyone was staring._

_Well, a part of me knew he was dangerous. _Zelda growls something.

_My father had him stay for dinner. Talk about eyes of fury. He keeps staring at me. No, glaring. I never met him before in my entire life. _

_Yeah, me too. It's like he's going to gouge out my eyes or something._

_Do you think Professor Owlan's death was an accident?_

_No. I have a feeling, he killed Owlan. I feel the need to be protective over you._

_Yeah but- _

"What's this?" Ghirahim snatched the note from my hand; I didn't have a chance to finish reading what she said. I go to protest but Zelda firmly placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me back down.

Ghirahim read the note and laughed out loud. A few giggles and whispers were heard around the classroom. Groose looked at me and smiled cruelly as he acted as if he was being hung by his neck. A few more laughs were heard.

"Well, I shall be meeting you two after class. Now as I was saying, it all depends on how you use your abilities to your advantage. Maybe Zelda or Link would like to demonstrate." Ghirahim laughed. I stood and took a quick glance at the board. With a smirk, I went the front of the classroom as Ghirahim pushed his desk out of the way. The people in the front moved back towards the back of the classroom and to the wall.

"Which one?" I ask. There are three we can do, and I have no idea which one.

"Anyone you want." Ghirahim smiles in amusement.

I concentrate. I focus all of my energy to the center of my soul and release. "Nayru's love!" I whisper under my breath. I smile as something like a transparent blue rupee surrounds me. I turn to see Ghirahim throw daggers at me. I gasp and back away as I hear loud clinks and see the daggers shoot back at him. He effortlessly catches them and glares.

"Next."

I smile and repeat my actions and only change the words. "Din's fire." I suddenly feel very hot and I move the heat down a small distance away from me. Nothing get's set on fire but a few screams are heard.

"Good. Now go sit back in your seat. Don't let me catch you passing anymore notes _Skychild._" He smiles then glares. "Might Groose show us something?" He turns back. Groose start with Nayru's love. Ghirahim repeats the same tactic but I cry out and clutch my now bleeding arm on my bicep.

Ghirahim plays innocence. "Oops."

* * *

Bandages are wrapped around my arm where the nurse so "kindly" took the knife from him. Zelda was excused to stay with me in my eternal agony that really lasted only ten minutes. I glare at the man that did this to me.

"Now, I didn't kill the teacher, I believe he did have an accident. You two have double homework tonight because of that, special note. Zelda, you may leave." Ghirahim sighed and looked at me. Zelda looked to the ground, growled something and walked out of the room.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently.

"Listen kid, I know exactly who you are." My eyes widen. "You think you could hide? I knew you were here. You can't hide. I know everything about you. I'll be watching you Skychild. You may leave now." He smiles. "Oh yes, and I forgot, for you, you have three times the homework." I gt up and leave. My jaw dropped as I exited.

"That outfit that you got so fits you." Zelda admires as she brushes the hair from my face.

"Something's going to happen." I reply and move her hand away.

"What do you mean? How about we go to dinner together and you can explain it to me?"

"Yeah... well, no... I... don't know." I struggle to tell her. I don't know how to tell her what I think is going on.

"Hey, just say what's on your mind, start." Zelda grabbed my hand and smiled.

"So Ghirahim know who I am, he thinks I am hiding from him, and I never met the guy. Every time I see him, I just want to punch him in the face."

"It's okay, I feel as if something's wrong... like something never happened." Zelda scratches her head.

"Yeah... me too." I rub the back of my neck and we walk towards the academy. Something strange is happening, and we need to find out what.

**Review! Do you like not like...? Suggestions...? Questions...? Tell me! I'm dying to know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha I forgot about this... sorry... And this is a short chapter. Sorry!**

Another death. Surprising right? By the next day, our new teacher seemed calmer, but he still kept a very close eye on me and Zelda, mostly on Zelda, but on me too. Then at lunch, we were gathered around a table when there was a scream and Karane looked horrified pointing to professor Horwell lying dead on the ground. So the rest of the day we were locked in our rooms.

To be honest, I would rather be in class than starved in my own room. Someone thought the food was poisoned so all food was confiscated. We wont eat until tomorrow, maybe tonight if we're lucky.

"Hey!" A whisper caused me to look out my window. Sitting up from my bed I ran over to the window and opened it seeing Zelda.

"What are you doing out?" I asked. I worry for her sometimes, just because she likes sneaking off and sometimes pushing me off of things.

"Well, my dad does run this place. Come on, you're with me! Nothing is going to happen." Zelda reached up and grabbed my hand forcing me out with her.

"Wait! What if we get caught-?"

"Nothing will happen! Who is going to catch us? No one is in the skies, even the bazaar is closed! Come on! Or do you not have the courage?" Zelda taunted. I knew she was trying to aggravate me, but that didn't stop me from defending myself.

"Hey! I am courageous! Just wait, one small Remlit comes I will drop kick it off the island!" To be honest, I was hoping this would impress her, but it didn't. And to be honest, if a Remlit did come along and attack us, I'd most likely crap myself. Those things are freaky.

"You'd really throw a poor defenseless Remlit off the island?" She glared and crossed her arms. "How would you like it if I threw you off the island?"

"Okay, first of all, you have thrown me off the island, many times even! And they can fly!" I object as we were making our way to the cave under the waterfall.

"That is still very mean!" She growls. I sigh in frustration.

"I really don't get you some days. One minute, your just a good teenage girl, the next you're a dare devil." I really need help when trying to understand girls.

"Okay, listen here. You're the one talking about throwing a Remlit of the island!"

"And you're the one who's always throwing me off of something with an edge!" I retort.

"Well maybe one day, you'll be smart enough not to come back." She crosses her arms and turns away. My heart crumples away until there's just a lump of dust left. My eyes sting from the tears forming. She just basically said she wished I would die.

"Well fine. Maybe I'll just leave you and your precious island alone." I turn out of the cave and go back to my room. I remember looking at the lake and seeing the reflection of Zelda's hurt face. Maybe I will go. She wont miss me. In fact, after dinner, I'm going to go to another island somewhere.

* * *

My bag was swung over my shoulder, my regular clothes on instead of the knight's uniform. I run my fingers through my hair before looking back through my cabinets. Empty. I threw away a lot of junk, gave Karane the brush I was going to give to Zelda for her birthday, (Which was in a month,) and I even gave Groose something _special._

Glad I wont be around when he opens that card I left him on his bed. The sun is still up, the loftwings are out. Here's my chance. No one is really allowed outside yet, but they can now wander the academy. Zelda's right next to the door, she'll defiantly see this. She's talking to Groose. Joy.

Storming past them, I see Zelda head for me which makes me speed up my pace.

"Wait!" She calls out. I don't stop. Why would I want to stop for her anymore? Groose can have her because I'm leaving. She sees the chase is pointless and stops following me. I go to the cave where I guess we broke up. A chill goes down my spine.

"Going somewhere?" Busted. That's what I am. I really don't hope its the stupid new teacher. Sure enough, it is.

"Yeah, away from here." I reply coldly. This makes him chuckle.

"No no no, you can't leave." He shakes his head, a smile gracing his white lips.

"Watch me." I reply and turn around to jump off only to have five fingers pull me back.

"You're ruining my plans _hero_. Maybe I should kill you now." He hums in my ear. "But what would be the fun in that?" I'm shocked. I know he's the one doing the killing, but no one would believe me. I mean, I haven't actually seen him kill anyone. Yet.

He spins me around and grabs my bag from my shoulder looking through everything.

"Hey! Get out of that!" I go to get my things back but he pulls out a picture of Zelda and I. That picture was taken when we were like eight. Her mother was still alive and was almost like a mother to me. Zelda's hair was pulled back into a braid; her gorgeous eyes were still so dazzling.

"Running away hmm? Is it jealousy? Fear perhaps or maybe even desire." The weird man examines the picture.

"Why are you so interested about me?" I ask.

"Because! You, my dear boy, are the reason I came to this island! After hearing about you, the kind of person you were, I knew you must know the one I want, and you do. She and this island will be gone by Friday." He grins evilly. Today is Monday. What is this psycho planning? "Well, Headmaster Geapora will be pleased to know you were out. Goodbye Skychild." And with that, he pushes me off the island.


End file.
